In those motor vehicle engine installations where the engine tends to roll as a result of a reactive moment to axle torque, it is common practice to connect a torque strut between the engine and the vehicle structure such as an upper cross member or tie bar in the case of a transversely mounted engine and transaxle. Such torque struts typically comprise a straight rigid member that is connected through rubber bushings at opposite ends thereof to the engine and tie bar. With this kind of strut, which because of its connections may be referred to as a 2-point strut, the vertical and fore/aft forces transmitted thereby induce a bending moment at the center of the tie bar which tends to twist and deform same. The tie bar must, of course, be strong enough to adequately resist this bending moment. And where these bending moments are of large magnitude with the larger engines, the bar because of strength gained through large thickness or added reinforcement can constitute substantial weight as well as cost.